1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus for a wireless LAN (local area network).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional communucation apparatuses for a wireless LAN are configured such that, as shown in FIG. 9, a main body 4 and antennas 5 are provided as one body, or that an antenna portion is removed from the main body and is installed at a position where the antenna portion is well observed.
However, the above-described conventional approaches have the following problems:
In a wireless LAN system, since communication is performed using radio waves as a communication medium, it is desirable that communication apparatuses for a wireless LAN in communication are placed at positions where the apparatuses are well observed from one another. On the other hand, in an ordinary office environment, it is desirable to place each of such communication apparatuses on a desk close to a terminal. However, the display of the terminal, documents and the like which are taller than the communication apparatus are usually placed on a desk so that a situation in which the communication apparatuses cannot be observed from one another easily occurs. Furthermore, since the number of offices which have partitions for separating desks from one another is increasing, the situation is further degraded. In order to improve such situations, there is an attempt in which antenna portions are removed to provide for other units, and the antenna units are only installed at positions where the units are well observed from one another. In such a case, also, since it is inconvenient to permanently install the antenna units considering, for example, the case of movement of offfice facilities, it is difficult to securely install the antenna units without imparing esthetic appearance.